Saving The Future
by icedancer487
Summary: It's been over 20 years since the battle with easter Amu and Ikuto are married and still have their charas and have 3 kids. Disaster strikes and it's up to Trisha their middle child to go to the past and get help from Amu and ikuto.
1. Trisha's life

Chapter 1

It's been almost 20 years since the final battle with Easter and everyone's moved on. Utau has continued on with her music career and she and Kukai are now engaged and expecting their first child. Rima has become a world wide comedian and Nagihiko has continued on with his dancing. Tadase is now the principal of Seiyo elementary with Yaya as his assistant. As for Amu she got married to Ikuto right after high school and has three children named Saya, Trisha, and Ikuto Jr. but most people call him Junior. Saya is 18 years old and finishing her last year of high school. Ikuto Jr. is 6 years old who is very outgoing and loves to play with his older sister Trisha. Trisha is the middle child at the age of 14 she'll be the heroine of the story. Trisha greatly admires her mother and wants to be just like her. I woke up again in the middle of the night because of my dreams I've been having. There so strange they feel almost real like it's something that's coming. I just let it go and went back to sleep hoping they won't come back. I woke up about 2 hours before school started not because of my dreams but because of my stupid little brother he's six years old and still cries like a little baby. I got up and started brushing my long dark blue hair. Last night's dream started replaying in my head. I remember being in some kind of weird outfit and holding a long heart shaped staff and fighting off x-eggs with a group of young kids that I do not recognize. "Trisha come and eat before your food gets cold" My mother yelled breaking my concentration. "Ok mom I'll be right down" I shouted back at her and I hurried up and got dressed. When I got down stairs I saw Ran, Miki, Su and Dia trying to calm down my little brother. "Mother Junior is six years old and still cries like a little baby" I complained to her. She smiled and said " He's still young Trisha he'll eventually get over it." Before I could answer Junior spilled his juice on my new skirt. "YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT'S MY NEW SKIRT" I yelled at him which mad him cry even louder. My mother came over and picked him up and started yelling at me "Trisha he's just a little boy he doesn't know better now apologize." Now I was real mad "It's not fair mom you always take his side why won't you take my side for once" I replied to her is a harsh tone. She sighed and said " Trisha you were like this when you were little and Saya had to put up with this kind of stuff to with you and she handled it." Now I was really pissed and was ready to cry, but I just hurried up and ran out of the house not wanting to be there with her anymore. I started heading towards school not caring that I was going to be really school day went pretty quick which sucks because I would be heading home soon. I would go to a friend's house after school but I don't have any. People here find me really scary for a 14 year old mostly because of how cold I act towards people. They were still shock that someone like me could be the sister of Saya Tsukiyomi. My sister Is real popular around people and exiles at everything and my parents constantly praise her. It's not fair that they don't seem to care about me as much as they do about Saya and Junior. I started thinking that maybe it's my fate to be alone and that no one would love me. I mean I'm really nice if someone would try to know me but so far no one wants to know me at all and that's just fine with me. When the bell rang I got out of my seat but before I left the classroom I heard a couple of my classmates talking. " Yea that's Trisha Tsukiyomi she's a real freak she's all depressed." I heard another one saying "I hear she writes really dark poetry too and that she's the niece of the famous Utau Hoshina." I hurried up and left the classroom not wanting to hear any more.

As soon as I was off school grounds I let tears stream out "It's not fair why doesn't anyone like me" I screamed out loud not caring who heard me. Then I heard something behind me and turned around to see x-eggs gathered around me. I've seen one or two before but never this any so I hurried up and made a run for it. But then more appeared in front of me "oh no" I whispered as they were about to attack me. They flew in to attack me but before they could hit me a wave of pink energy flew in and paralyze them. I turned around to see my mother as Amulet Heart. "Mother" I said with gracefulness she just smiled and asked " Trisha are you all right." I just nodded and then she told me to stay back so she could take care of them. Then I saw her perform open heart to cleanse them I've seen her do it a few times in my life and thought it was the greatest thing ever. That's why I could never stay mad at my mother because she was definitely the most powerful guardians ever and everyone else around the world knew it to.Author's note

There's chapter 1 to my new story and I hoped you all liked it. This story is based on The Sailor moon R series so I hope you guys will enjoy this story. I want to let you know that a couple of my stories might go on hiatus because I haven't got any ideas so it might take a while to update. But this story I had ideas for months so it'll be updated daily promise. Please review because it helps me know how you guys think of my story. Oh and sorry if there wasn't too much dialouge but I wanted you guys to see how Trisha feels with her life.


	2. A New Guardian Chara

Chapter 2

As I was trying to sleep that night I couldn't stop thinking about how powerful mother was it was just unbelievable. She told me how she and all her friends had stop the world's greatest threat and after that she said that now kids guardian charas stay through out their life. She says it's still unclear why but she believes that more kids will stick to their dreams that way if they have there guardian chara with them. I wonder if I'll ever have a guardian chara like everyone else. Saya has one too and her name is Sakura and she represents my sister's desire of Traveling to many different places. Even my little brother has one though it has yet to hatch but I still feel jealous that he has one and that I haven't gotten one yet. I wonder at times what kind of person I truly want to be. I might not know who I want to be, but I wish I could start everything over so that I could make friends and have a better relation ship with my family. After a while I finally fell asleep and for once I slept with no dreams. When I woke up in the morning I noticed that my mother and Junior had left to go pick up my father and sister from the airport. My father went to America to play at a benefit concert and Saya decided to go with him so she can help out. By the time I was finished brushing my Long blue hair I noticed something under my blanket. "What's this" I said aloud as I was getting ready to pull off the covers. "What the-" I said as I realized that there was an egg in my. " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" I screamed so loud I bet that everyone in town could here me. "DID I GIVE BIRTH TO AN EGG HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE." Then it suddenly hit me what if it's my guardian chara my mom never did say how they were born. I decided to pick up my egg and examine it. It was black with clocks that you usually see in a grandfather clock. "What kind of chara will be born" I asked aloud not knowing what to do with it, but I didn't care because now I have my own guardian chara and now I won't feel as lonely as I do the outskirts of town in an old abandoned shed a middle age man comes out to check on his workers progress. "So how's it going have you completed it yet" he asked. "No sir but it will be soon and then we'll be able to gather enough x-eggs and be able to get the humpty lock. He just smiled and said " yes and then soon I'll have enough power to open up the legendary gate and then no one will be able to stop us.

"Hey there little chara" I said speaking to my egg. It feels kinda warm maybe that means it'll be born soon. For the first time in a long time I actually gave a genuine smile. Then I heard the door open from downstairs and I hurried up and got up and ran down the stairs and saw my father putting the bags on the floor. "Hey dad welcome home" I said while helping him carry some of the bags in. "Thanks kiddo how was your week" he asked me. I just shrugged and said it was okay. "Trisha-nya" I heard Yoru calling from behind me "Oh hello Yoru how was the trip" I asked him as nicely as I could. "Boring I mean all Ikuto did was play his violin the whole time and I couldn't get a nap in because of stupid Sakura pestering me about going to check out the city with her." Before I could reply Sakura came over and hit him and said " Shut up Yoru it will do you some good to go out and do some exersise instead of sleeping all day." While those two were fighting I noticed my sister's dark pink hair blowing in the wind while walking into the house. " Hey Saya how was the trip" I asked her trying not to sound too disappointed about her returning, "It could've been better but I'm not one to complain" She replied to me as she went upstairs to unpack her things and then I saw my mother coming with Junior and her chara and I couldn't wait to tell her of my guardian chara. She looked at me and seemed surprised at my good mood and asked "So Trisha how was your day sweetie." I continued to smile and said "Fine oh mom guess what." Before I could tell her she intureppted me and said " I forgot to tell you that some of our old friends are coming for dinner tonight so I want you to help me clean up a little bit ok." This was even better now I can tell everyone together about my egg at supper which is even better. "Oh ok mom no problem" I said to her really happy now. "Trisha what was it you wanted to tell me" she asked. "Oh well I'll tell you later when everyone gets here" I replied really exited now.Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped you guys like it I really worked hard on this one. And sorry if the writing is smooshed together and I've tried to fixed it but nothing's working so I hope you guys will be able to read it. I also want you guys to give me name suggestions for Trisha's Guardian chara because it will hatch In a few chapter. Please continue reading and more reviews would be nice too.


	3. The Beginning of The End

**Chapter 3**

**I was laying in my room continuing to look at my guardian chara in disbelieve. "I still can't believe it" I said to myself " Can't believe what sis" I heard. I turned around to see Junior behind me carrying around one of his favorite toys. "Oh noting Junior just listening to music" I tried to tell him as I hid my egg from him. He just stared at me and left.**** Well that was weird I thought to myself as I was getting my egg back out. I'm so exited to tell everyone about my egg and Mom and Dad will surely praise me for doing something great like Saya and Junior. I felt my egg again and this time it's warmer than it was which means it will hatch soon and I couldn't wait for that." "Trisha come downstairs our guests are about to arrive any minute" my mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Ok mom coming" I replied with a happy tone knowing that nothing can ruin this night.****Abandoned warehouse **

" **Mizuki have you finished the computer chip yet." yelled her brother Ichigo. "Just about I just need to combine two wires and we're all ready to go" she replied back to him. "Well hurry up the boss wants to put the final plan in action" he said trying to rush her. "Ok Ichigo I'm finished but I must ask what exactly does the boss plan on doing once it's all finished." He was heisted to say but he decided to tell her " I don't know much about his plan, but all I know is he needs the Humpty Lock and Dumpty key to complete his ultimate goal of making the world a better place at least that what I've heard." Mizuki looked surprised wondering what their boss's true plan was but wasn't sure if it was for good or bad.**

**After a half an hour past Mr. Johansson the boss's second hand man came down to check the progress. Usually no one see's the boss but him unless when it's a extreme emergency. "Ichigo report" He asked in a stern voice. "Sir with all the x-eggs we've collected we believe we have enough negative energy like you wanted." He just grinned and said "Ichigo you and Mizuki put all the negative energy in the testing chamber with the computer chip it's time we put our plan into action and then the Time Key will finally be ours. **

**Back at Trisha's house**

**Everyone was sitting around the table enjoying themselves. My mother was talking to Tadase while my father was helping Kukai with wedding plans. My aunt Utau was talking with Yaya about where they should have the baby shower. The guardian characters were off doing there own thing while I just sit here thinking when the best time to tell them about my own guardian character. "Hey Trisha are you all right you've been real quiet all night" I heard my mother asking me. I smiled and said "Don't worry I'm fine, but I have something to show all of you." "What is it" my father asked me. "Hold on I'll be right back" I told them. I hurried up and went back in my room to get my egg and came right back down. When I came downstairs I showed everyone my egg and they all looked really surprised. "Trisha you have a guardian chara" I heard my sister saying in a surprised tone. Everyone was in awe of my egg and for once in my life I felt more loved than my siblings. "Oh wow a new chara I wonder what she'll be like" Miki said taking out her sketch pad to draw my egg. "Trisha may I hold your egg if you don't mind" Tadase asked me. "Sure" I said handing him my egg. He examine my egg and then hand it over to my mother. She smiled and said " I'm so happy for you dear I know you'll have a great guardian chara." **

**Later that night I was awoken by noises coming down stairs so I decide to go down and check it out. When I got half way down the stairs I saw my mother and father talking with the other guardian charas. "Amu-Chan there's something strange about Trisha's egg" Dia said to her. "What do you mean Dia It seems just fine to me." my mother replied to her. "I mean I feel a strange Aura about it and it's something that I've never felt before." "Yea-Nya she's right that egg of hers is too dangerous we've got to do something about it" Yoru said. Ran, Miki, and Su agreed we've all of them. "We can't it's Trisha's would be self and if we destroy it it would hurt Trisha" My father said to them. "Amu-Chan we have to do something about it and we promised everyone that we would protect the earth no matter what" Dia persisted at her. My mother just sighed and said "Yes Dia I suppose your right." **

**I couldn't believe this they're going to destroy my egg. I tried going back up stairs to protect my egg, but the floor board made a noise and they all saw me. "Trisha how long have you been there" my mother asked me in a hurt tone. "Does it matter" I said choking up at the moment. "Why do you want to get rid of my egg something good finally happened in my life and now you want to destroy It how could you" I screamed at them letting tears come out. "Trisha you don't understand" Dia tried telling me but I was already running back upstairs into my room. I hurried up and got my egg and got changed and then I climbed down the tree outside my window and hurried up and ran to a better place.**

**Back at the abandoned warehouse**

"**Sir our final plan's about to begin and then soon we'll have the Time key" Mr. Johanson said to a man turned around in his chair. "Johanson please explain to me exactly what this new plan of yours is." Mr. Johansson grinned and began his explanation "You see sir with the negative energy we've collected from x-eggs we'll be able to merge that energy together with the computer chip that our researches have developed and when that happens the negative energy will take on the appearance of a human form that will be able to track down the Humpty lock and Dumpty key. And after we get those we'll be able to use their power to bring the Time Key back into this world." The head boss just grinned and said "Good job now when will this merging of the negative energy and computer chip begin." This time Mr. Johansson had a serious face and said "It will begin now"****The Park**

**I can't believe my own parents want to get rid of my guardian chara I knew they didn't care about me. I wish I could start all over from the beginning so that I can fix my mistakes and have a better life than I do now. Perhaps I should get home I can't stay out here all night and if they are up waiting for me then I'll tell them that I won't let them touch my egg no matter what. Then all of a sudden my egg got warmer near to the point where it was getting hot which means it will be born very soon. "Don't worry little one I won't let them hurt you I promise" I said to the egg while holding it close to my heart. I got up and started going home prepared for the worse.**

**By the time I got home it was nearing midnight and when I entered it was completely quiet. I looked around the house and saw that nobody was home I wondered where everyone could have gone at this time of night. As I was searching my parent's big bedroom I saw something glowing from my mother's jewelry box and so I decide to take a look inside. When I opened it I saw a immense bright light that could only come from the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key. "I can't believe it" I said to myself while looking at the shinning objects. I've seen my parents using it's powers but I haven't seen them this close in person before. I decided to hold them to see how powerful they really are. "WHAT'S HAPPENING" I screamed as I realize that their powers were leaving them. "NO PLEASE DON'T GO" I screamed again as I watched the light fade from them. "Oh no" I cried out but before I could do anything else an earthquake hit.**

**Author's note**

**Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped you guys like it. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow so be prepared because Trisha's Guardian character will hatch. I would like to apologize that if my writing it kind of smooched together I've tried to work on it but haven't succeeded yet but I'll keep trying. I'm also sorry if the chapters are short I mean when writing them on the computer I get like 10 pages and they don't seem that long on here so once again I'm sorry. I also need more reviews because knowing what you guys think of my story and giving me suggestions helps me alought. **


	4. The AfterMath

Chapter 4

After the earthquake hit huge explosions were happening everywhere "MOMMY DADDY" I screamed out. After the explosions stopped I decided to go outside to see what damage the city had suffered. I was shock to find that the city was covered in some crystal like stuff and I saw that my house was the only thing that wasn't covered in crystal. "W-What's happening" I said to myself. Then I turned around in complete horror to see some kind of crystal palace up ahead. How long has that been there I thought to myself as I stared out at it in horror. Then I noticed my egg starting rolling towards it "Wait" I said while following it. By the time I caught up to it we were outside the palace and something told me that I should go enter it. When I entered the palace it was all gloom and scary, but then my attention was drawn to a door that was shining on the other side. I went to open the door thinking that it was the Humpty Lock and Dumpty key powers trapped behind there, but when I opened it I was completely horrified at what I saw.

The old Abanded warehouse

"MIZUKI WHAT HAPPENED" yelled Ichigo who was trying to get out of the ruble from the explosions. "I don't know I did everything I was supposed to and then it just happened" Mizuki replied to him. Both of them then turned around shocked to see that their experiment had actually worked. There in front of them was a young girl with blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders and was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans like any other teenager would. "MIZUKI ICHIGO WHAT HAPPENED" they heard their boss yelling at them. Before he could say anymore he saw the human like girl in front of him and he just smiled. "Well well it looks like it wasn't a total lost then" he said with a happy tone. "Sir what exactly happened out there with the earthquakes and explosions" Ichigo asked him in a curious tone. Mr. Johnson looked somewhat happy and said "According to our computer it looks that because of the negative energy emerging into one it caused some great disaster in the World and now it looks like everyone's falling into a deep sleep." Both Mizuki and Ichigo looked horrified of what they've done. "Sir out deepest apologies we didn't mean for any of this to happen" Mizuki said bowing before him. Mr. Johnson grinned and said "You have nothing to be sorry for because of you this will make finding the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key that much easier and now I want you to wake up our little tracker so we can start searching for the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. Both Ichigo and Mizuki weren't too sure about this but both nodded in agreement with their boss.

Back at the Crystal Palace

"OH NO" I screamed as I saw my entire family coated in crystal layers. There was Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Aunt Utau, Tadase, Yaya, and my grand parents. As I continued running down the hall I saw my father, Saya, Junior, and all the guardian charas near some kind of stairs. I couldn't help but sob as I saw them just lying there like there sleeping and then I looked up and saw my mother lying up there as well. I went up to look at her motionless body "Wake up Mommy please wake up" I said while crying. "PLEASE WAKE UP EVERYONE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed and I couldn't try to stop crying. "Don't worry Trisha everything's going to be alright" I heard someone say to me. I turned around to see my egg in the air glowing and then it hatched to reveal my guardian chara. She looked old but that's because she had her blonde hair in curls and had glasses on while she wore a dark blue cloak all around her with a hat on she even had a scepter with an hour glass on it. "Hello Serine" was all I could say to her not wanting to show her how sad I was. "It's ok Trisha everything's going to be fine trust me" she said to me trying to call me down. "How can I my parents won't wake up and everything's a mess I just wish I could do something to help them but I can't I'm too weak" I said to her trying not to let my crying get the best of me. I couldn't face her but then she suddenly came to my side and asked "Do you want to save everyone here Trisha." "Of coarse I do I would do anything to save them from this" I told her in a offended tone. She smiled at me and said "Well then let's go." "Go where" I asked her in a confused tone. "To the past of coarse" She said then a portal appeared right in front of us.

Author's note

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped you guys like it. I want to let you guys know that Trisha will discover the truth about what happened in her time in the next chapter or so I haven't decided yet. Once again thank you for reading and please review.


	5. The meeting and Explanation

Chapter 5

"Go to the past how is that possible" I asked Serine starting to get frustrated with her. "Because I represent your desire to control your own future and so I have the power to help you fix the mistakes here by going to the past" she explained to me. I was still a little unsure about going because I didn't know what to expect. "Serine what exactly would I have to do in the past to save everyone here" I asked her. Her smile went away and then she said " I don't really know but I know someone who does come Trisha let's go through the portal." I was about to turn around and run until I saw my mother lying there so helpless which made me decided to go through it. "Ok let's go serine" I said to her which in turn made her smile even more. Before we left I noticed I was still holding the Humpty lock and Dumpty key "Serine what do I do with these" I asked her. "It would probably be better if we left them here they won't do much good for us" she answered. I decided to put them over by my mother hoping that they'll regain their lost powers soon. After that Serine and I went through the portal to the past.

When we entered there was nothing but darkness and it was really cold in here. "Come Trisha we must keep moving forward or we might be trapped here forever" Serine told me cautiously. "Serine what exactly is this place" I asked really curious. Serine didn't answer me she looked like she was trying to think of an answer her self. "It's called the Time Corridor" but it wasn't Serine who answered. I looked around to see who answered but didn't find anybody. "Keep walking forward and you'll see me" the voice said again. As Serine and I kept moving forward I was shocked to see a giant door appearing out of nowhere with a young women in front of it. The women looked very young like in her late teens, she had medium brown hair braided somewhat in the back and her hair color matched her eyes as well. Despite her youthful appearance she was dressed in some old clothing like Serine. "Hello Trisha" she said to me with such a polite tone "H-Hello" I replied to her with an uneasy voice. I noticed Serine go up to her and bow to her which I couldn't understand why. "How did you know my name I asked her. She smiled and said "I know you because you and I are the same." I just stood there with a confuse expression wondering what she meant by that. She could tell I was confused and she said "I mean that you have a special power similar to mine and that power will help you along your journey." I was still confused but then another question came into my mind "What exactly do you want me to do Miss." She just laughed and said "Oh my I forgot to tell you my name sorry I guess I just got caught up in the moment." **What moment **I thought to myself. She coughed and started talking again "My name is Evangeline, but you may call me Eva." "Ok Eva let's get serious here Serine told me that you can help me save everyone now tell me how I can." She just laughed at me "Hey am I being funny to you everyone is in a deep sleep and I need to know how to save them" I demanded. She immediately stopped laughing and looked like I was amusing her. Then Serine came up to me and said "Trisha I think you misunderstood me I meant that she'll help you start off on your journey, but the rest of the Journey is up to." "NO" I screamed and both Serine and Eva looked at me. "I don't even know what I'm suppose to do and I'm the reason why everyone's been put to sleep if it wasn't for me Touching the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key then mom and dad would still be awake." I continued to cry for a few minutes until Eva put her hands on my shoulders. "Trisha listen to me none of this is your fault and don't think that even for a second if anyone's to blame it's Robert Johnson's fault he is to blame for everything." I stared blankly "Who is that" I asked her. She started looking angry and then she said "I don't know much about him, but I do know that his the vice president of a group called The next generation there main goal is to try to get the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key so they can bring the Time key back into this world." I looked at her stunned I couldn't believe what I was hearing I never heard of anyone being able to put a large number of people to sleep before. "What's a Time Key" I asked her curiously. "It's a magical Key that lets anyone travel to the past or future at will and with it's power they'll be able to change important outcomes of things and that's why a long time ago the Time Key was sealed away so that no one would be able to use it's power for evil." She paused for a moment looking like she was thinking before she continued her explanation. "The only way to bring the key back into this world would be to combine a great deal of negative energy with The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, and someone with all that power would be able to control Time and Space." I was really starting to get scared is this why they put everyone to sleep. "Is this why they put everyone to sleep" I asked her in a depressed tone. It took her a while to answer me but when she did it was worse that I expected. "Yes and not only that before everyone went to sleep they created something made out of negative energy to track down the Humpty lock and Dumpty key so they can use their powers. "That's impossible they'll defiantly fail" I told her without showing guilt on my face. "What do you mean" Serine asked me with a worried tone. "What I mean is before you hatched I held on to the Humpty lock and Dumpty key and then they suddenly lost their powers and it's all my fault." I suddenly ran over to Eva's arms crying my eyes out. I could tell she looked scared and then she came down to my face and said "Trisha listen to me I've figure out a way to help you save everyone, but are you willing to do whatever it takes to do it. I didn't want to talk so I just nodded. "Listen Trisha what I'm about to tell you is important so listen carefully you must travel to the past and protect the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key because I believe that once the next generation figures out that the current ones lost their powers they'll try to come to the past and get it so I want you to protect them in the past." "Ok I'll do it but how will I be able to protect them" I asked her trying to sound brave. She smiled and me and said "That's the easy part of the whole thing wait right here I'll be right back." I then stood in shock as I watched her disappear as she walked.

It's been almost and hour and I'm really getting impatient, but it did give me some time to sort things out. "What's wrong Trisha" Serine asked me. "Serine what if I'm not brave enough to be able to protect the Humpty Lock and Dumpty key" I said confiding in her. Serine grinned and said "Don't worry as long as you and I work together as a team then no one will be able to stop us." I smiled at her and thanking her. Then she sat on my shoulder and asked "So Trisha do you know who's in possession of the Humpty lock and Dumpty key in the past." I laughed at her and said " Of coarse my mother and father are I was told that the Humpty lock and Dumpty key are at the most powerful when my parents are their wielders." Then sadness suddenly came over me just talking about my parents made me want to cry. I started crying but then Serine came up to hug me on my cheek and said with a pleading voice "It's all right Trisha we'll save your mom and dad please don't cry anymore I don't like it when you cry." I smiled and wiped away my tears and told Serine that I won't ever cry in front of her again.

I was really starting to get frustrated now it's been almost 2 hours and Eva still hasn't returned yet. "HURRY UP ALREADY" I yelled so loud that Serine had to cover her ears. "Sorry for making you wait so long I had to make sure everything was working perfectly" Eva said from behind me. "YEA WELL YOU COULD'VE BEEN QUICKER ABOUT IT" I yelled at her. "Wow I've never seen this side of Trisha before" Serine said a little scared. Eva smiled at me nervously and said watch "Here you go it's for you" "It's a watch" I said with disappointment. "It's not just a watch Trisha it will let you communicate with me and more importantly whenever the Humpty lock or Dumpty Key is near it no negative energy will be able to find it even if the lock or key are separated the watch will make the other one undetectable as well." I just stared in amazement that she was able to make such an advanced watch. Then it hit me "Eva will you come with me with your knowledge and strength we'll be able to save everyone together." Eva sighed and said "I'm sorry Trisha but I can't I'm forbidden to leave this place" "But why" I persisted at her. She sighed again and said "Because Trisha I'm the guardian of time and it's my duty to prevent any one from the past or future to go through the gates of time, but you are the exception to that." "But why me what's so special about me" I asked. She grinned and said "You'll find out in time now hurry you and Serine must past trough now and don't worry when it's all over just contact me and I'll reopen the gate." "Ok you ready to go through the gate Serine." She smiled and said "Of coarse I'm ready for anything let's go." I grinned at her and then we went through the gates of time.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I'm not too sure if this chapter came out that good so if it seems bad to you then I apoligize. I'm really sorry about the name of the villians believe me I'm no good at making up villians names. Chapter 6 will be posted soon so Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	6. Arriving at the past

Chapter 6

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN" Mr. Johnson yelled at his employers who all were scared. "S-Sir what I mean is when our little tracker found the Humpty lock and Dumpty key they seemed to have lost their power" Ichigo explained to him. Mr. Johnson was getting more angry and then he looked over to the tracker and started getting less angry and said "well this still might work to our advantage after all the great Amu Hinamori is in a deep sleep like the rest of them and there won't be any one to stop us." They all looked surprised at their boss's reaction except for the tracker who was usually emotionless. Mr. Johnson then said "You guys stay down here while I go talk to the head boss about our current situation." "Hai sir" they replied to him except foe the tracker.

" Mr. Johnson what exactly has happened" the head boss asked him as he was entering his office. "Forgive me sir but it seems that the Humpty Lock and Dumpty key have lost their powers, but Amu Hinamori and the rest of her team have fallen into the deep sleep with everyone else" Johnson explained to him. The head boss just laughed and said "Well it's not all bad after all now we finally get a chance to use our new invention." "But sir going to the past can have serious consequences we can't take that kind of risk" Mr. Johnson explained to him. The head boss shook his head and said "Of coarse we can I need the Humpty lock and Dumpty key and if using this is the only way of getting them then so be it." Mr. Johnson who still was hesitant asked "Sir if this does work than how exactly will the tracker find who's in possession of the Humpty lock and Dumpty key." The head boss just smiled and said "Our little tracker will have to pretend to be one of the humans with real emotion and befriend them until she can determined which two are in possession of the Humpty lock and Dumpty key which shouldn't take long at all with and now I want you and the others to prepare for time traveling." Mr. Johnson didn't say a word instead he just bowed and left the head boss to be alone.

"Serine how do we know where to stop" I asked her as we walked through the gates of time. "Don't worry I think Eva has the time set up for us" Serine replied to me. This is so tiring I feel like we've been walking in here for hours instead of minutes. Then I saw a bright light up ahead which looks like a door. "Trisha lets go through it" Serine said. I just nodded at her and then we went through the light.

"We made it Serine" I said when we came out of the light. "Y-Yea but Trisha you might want to look down" Serine replied. I looked down to see that I was hovering above. "AWWWWWWW" I Screamed very loud as I started falling to the ground. Before I hit the ground I noticed sparkling dust around me I also saw a silver hour glass necklace around me. It was silver with pink and white rhinestones on them. "w-what's this" I asked myself as the dust gently laid me on the grass. "That was our first character change how cool right" Serine said to me. "Character change" I repeated and then remembered how the charas would use it to make their owners into what they wanted to be. "Serine what exactly was that dust" I asked her curious about it. "It comes from the hour glass necklace when we character change you'll gain that necklace and will be able to control the dust willingly" she explained to me. Before I could say anything else the watch started beeping so I pressed the red glowing button. "Trisha are you alright" it sounded like Eva from the other end. "Yea I'm fine" I replied into the watch. "Good now look at your watch and check to see what time period your in" Eva asked. I looked down to see it read August, 25 2011. I was surprised how far in time I went back my mother should be about my age in this time. "Trisha hello are you there" Eva asked bored. "Sorry Eva um it's August, 25 of 2011" I replied to her. I heard her chuckling over the watch and then she said "Well you're a couple days off but that's ok." Then an idea came into my mind that I've never considered before. "Eva I got a question I need to ask you." She was silent for a moment then she said "Ok shoot this sounds very serious." "How do you know the next generation will come to this time and not some other time with the humpty lock and Dumpty key?" She was silent for a few minutes like she had to figure the answer to my question. Then she said "I know they'll come to this time period because the Humpty lock and Dumpty key will be at their most powerful in this time and the more power the easier it'll be for them to get the time key do you understand Trisha." "yes I understand" I replied to her. Before I could say anything else she kept talking "Trisha what you need to do now is enroll yourself in middle school where your mother is attending and befriend her and the rest of the guardians so you can hid the presence of the Humpty lock and dumpty key."

"Eva how exactly am I going to enroll myself without an adult and where am I going to sleep I have no money for a place let alone food" I explained to her in a annoying tone. Serine came up to me and said "Remember what I said about the dust in our character change." I wasn't sure were she was going with this so I just nodded. She grinned and said "You can use that dust to hypnotize the people at school to think that your parents enrolled you and for finding a place to sleep you can use it on your mother's parents to think that you're their cousin or something." I was really shocked that the dust can be used for stuff like that there has to be some kind of drawback about it. "Serine isn't there some kind of drawback about using the dust for things like this" I asked her worriedly. She nodded and said "The drawback is if you use so much of the dust in one day it'll take alought of your energy and it will also take a while to get some of that energy back." "Yea I figured as much nothing that powerful comes without a drawback" I said to her teasingly. She smiled and said "Well it's about seven in the morning so what do you want to do first Trisha." I thought about that for a moment and said "Well school should be starting soon so I guess we'll head there first." "Ok Trisha do you know the way" Serine asked me. I totally forgot this isn't home and the school probably isn't where it is back home. "I'm an idiot" I said ashamed of myself. "Don't worry Trisha follow my scepter" Serine said. "Scepter" I repeated and looked to see Serine's scepter in front of me pointing in a direction. "Yes all you have to do is name the place of where you want to go and the scepter will lead you there" she explained to me. I didn't answer her I just stared at her scepter. "Go on give it a try Trisha" she urged me quickly. "Ok take me to Seyio Middle school." I commanded at the scepter. Then it started spinning around and then it stopped and it was pointing west and started heading towards that direction. "Come on Trisha follow it" Serine said as she flew towards it. "Ok coming" I replied to her and starting running towards the school.

"I can't believe how easy that was" I said to Serine as we were finishing our character change. "I know and you should hurry up and get your uniform on" Serine said persisted. The uniforms were like the one's back home a dress shirt with a green tie and a skirt with the same color. I hurried up and got to my class which was 8th grade Star class. When I entered the teacher greeted me and told me to wait so she can introduce me. I looked around the room to see anyone that looks familiar I saw Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko talking next to each other. It's so weird seeing them so young and still in school. Then I went in shock as I saw a young girl that I could easily tell who she was. She had medium Pink hair with x clips in her hair and had golden eyes and had four guardian charas and that girl was my mother.

Author's note

Well there's chapter 6 I hoped you guys liked it and to let you know that the next chapter will have Amu's POV in it and Trisha's too. I think my story will be better if Amu's POV is in it too so I hope I do a good job. I would've updated sooner but I decided to take a break for Easter. I want to thank all my awesome readers for taking the time to read my story and review. I hoped everyone had an awesome Easter and please review too if you want. I also need a name for the tracker for when she comes to the time where Trisha is so I would like everyone to give me name suggestions if you don't mind. And if you want to see Trisha's Hour glass necklace then go on my profile it's my icon so everyone can see what Trisha gets when she Character changes.


	7. First meeting

Chapter 7

Amu's POV

"Amu-Chan hurry up or you'll be late for school" Miki said to me teasingly. "Shut up I know I know" I replied as I was hurrying getting my uniform on. "Go Amu-Chan GO" Ran said cheering for me. "SHUT UP OR YOU'LL MAKE ME REALLY LATE" I yelled at her. "Amu-Chan's mad Desu" Su said to the others flying away. I hurried out the door and ran all the way towards the school and just barley made it to my classroom. "Good morning Amu-Chan" Tadase said as I sat down in my chair. "Morning Tadase- Kun" I replied to him out of breathe. Before I could say anything else the teacher called us all to order. "Class we have a new student joining us her name is Trisha Tsukiyomi please make her feel welcomed." My eyes widened in surprised when I heard the teacher say her last name and started wondering if she's related to Ikuto. I could see that Tadase-kun was surprised as well when the teacher had said her last name. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself" the teacher said to the new girl. She smiled and said "My name is Trisha and I'm very pleased to meet all of you and hope we get along well." She stopped there like she was thinking of what to say next. For a moment she looked like she was talking to herself. Then she said "I just recently moved to this country since my parents jobs makes us move around alought and I hope I can become good friends with all of you while I'm here." Then it hit me while she was talking this whole time she's been staring at me with a strange look on her face. Then the teacher told her to seat in the desk right in front of mine. When she sat down she turned around to face me, but didn't say a word to me. "C-Can I help you" I asked her worriedly. She just shook her head and turned around. How odd I thought to myself.

Trisha's POV

"Well Serine at least we know who my mother is" I said as we were leaving the school. "Yea that's good, but did I really have to spend the day in your bag I could barely see a thing" Serine complained. I just smiled and said "I don't want her seeing you just yet we just got to wait for the right time." "So now what Trisha we need a place to stay tonight or we'll freeze" Serine had asked. I thought about that for a moment thinking about it. Then I told Serine "I know exactly where to stay." "Really where" Serine asked curiously. I smiled and said "you'll see once we get there."

Amu's POV

"That new girl sure did act strange today" Dia pointed out to the rest of us. "Yea I wonder what was with her" I wondered aloud. "Do you guys think she's related to Ikuto in anyway" I asked my chara to know what they think. "I don't think so maybe it's just a coincidence that they have the same last name" Miki said. "I don't know Miki she looks alought like Ikuto and kind of acts like him too" Ran had said back to Miki. Now that I realize it she does look alought like Ikuto with her long dark blue hair and her smile was exactly like his. "Well there is certainty something strange about this girl I felt a strange Aura coming from her" Su had pointed out to us. "Amu-Chan why don't we ask Ikuto if he knows that girl" Ran asked me energetically. "We can't remember he's on vacation with his family" I replied. "ohhhhhhhh" they all said in disappointment. When I entered my house I heard my mother shouting about something exiting. "AMU-CHAN GET IN THE KITCHEN NOW YOUR COUSIN FINALLY ARRIVED" she screamed at me. My charas and I stood there in confusion because I knew my parents didn't have any siblings so I wondered how can I have a cousin. I went into the kitchen and was in complete shock to see the new girl Trisha from my school standing there in the kitchen. "Hello Amu" She said to me in a teasingly voice just like Ikuto.

Author's Note

There's chapter 7 and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I don't think this was a good chapter at all and I'll probably edit it once the story is finished. I just couldn't figure out what to put in the story. To let you guys know if I don't update within a week that means that I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. And I'm sorry if my stories are short I do double space them when I write but I don't know why it won't show on here but I'll try and figure it out. I also want to let you guys know that I'll make one shot stories sometimes just for the heck of it and the one I'm working on right now will most likely be up tonight or tomorrow. So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE:PLZ READ IT'S IMPORTANT

Author's Note

Hey guys first off I want to apoligize for not updating in such a long time it's because I have major writers block and I seriously hate it. As I was thinking of what to do for my next chapters I kept thinking of new stories and I got one story in thought all done and I want to put it up. The problem is I'm not sure if I should put it on this account or a new one account. It's a twilight story and it's based on the movie I know who killed me and it takes place in New Moon when Edward left. It's about Bella who gets kidnapped and tortured for a few weeks and she must come to terms with what happened. Also there's a bite of a time skip and so Bella also must find a way of telling Edward and his family. I hope the story sounds good because I have the story thought out from beginning to end so I'll probably have the rest of the chapters up sometime next week but I want you guys to tell me if I should put it up or wait. I don't know what to do I mean with my other stories I have seriously have major Writers block and the twilight story I have thought out from beginning to end so Guys PLEASE help me I don't know what to do.


End file.
